deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries
A proposed game of Mongoose Traveler run by AD. Players BurnEdOut - Former Taxi Driver and Asteroid Mine Scrapper - Strange Alien species that looks vaguely like a Terran beetle. - Served 4 Terms (3 Civilian, 1 Scrapper) Remmon - Former marine captain - Served 7 terms (1 drifter, 6 ground assault) Maz - Former Marine Sergeant - Served 4 terms (1 Ground Assault, 2 Star Marines, 1 Support) Mich - (Former) Scientist. Tentacle monster. Almost broke. Too smart. Stupid name. Liam - Former pilot from Nekrino. Adem - Take Stitch blend in an Elite, put a carapace on it. Zero-G Adapted creepy crawly, always hungry, usually ill tempered. Ex Navy(3 Terms Engineer) Ziggy - Ex-Detective from Mirage, suffering from Retirony. Former corporate agent. -N-o-t- a space elf. Proteus - Some poor bastard shanghaied by the mercenary company. Chargen Standard. Mercenary skill package. Mercenaries/ChargenArchive Theme The players are a fledgeling mercenary company in the Trojan Reach, registered from Scaladon (2616). Sessions Game time is scheduled at 2000 on Wednesdays, Norwegian local time. Starting 29-04-2015. House Rules Reselling goods to the same world, on the same month is Very Hard (-4). This penalty applies to both finding a buyer and negotiating price. Waiting a month obviates the penalty. Changes to grenade costs: *Frag: 30 Cr. *Stun: 30 Cr. *Smoke: 15 Cr. *Aerosol: 15 Cr. *Gas, tear: 50 Cr. *Gas, tranq: 100 Cr. *Smoke, thermal: 30 Cr. *Smoke, multi spectrum: 90 Cr. *Incendiary: 30 Cr. *Plasma (hi tech): 150 Cr. *HEAP (launchers only): 100/150 Cr (Launched/RAM). *EMP (hi tech): 150 Cr. Ship weapons: * Pulse lasers now do 1d6 damage, but are autofire 4, whilst beam lasers do 2d6. Missiles do 2d6 damage standard, and nukes do 4d6 damage. See below. * Ships (civilian) can be equipped with lasers, missiles (except nukes) and plasma weapons. Para military and military ships can have all of those as well as particle beams, but nuclear missiles and torpedoes are military only. * Rail guns are AP3. * Plasma gun, damage 2d6+4, range medium, 2.5 MCr. Needs a double turret to fit one gun, needs a triple turret to fit two. * Particle beam, damage 3d6, range long, triple turret for 1 MCr. * Rail gun barbette, 5 dtons, damage 3d6, AP3, range short. The corebook is hereby raised to be the gold standard on the pricing, protection value and required skills of armour. There ought to be no strictly superior options for a lower price, everything that is a sealed environment suit needs either Vacc Suit or Battle Dress. Specific changes follow: * Torso Protector (TL 9): 10,000 Cr, no non-mental penalty. * Poly Carapace (TL 10): 100,000 Cr, no Dex penalty. * Lightweight Poly Carapace (TL 11): 150,000 Cr. * Ceramic Alloy Carapace (TL 12): 120,000 Cr. * Advanced Poly Carapace (TL 13): 350,000 Cr. * Body Pressure Sleeve (TL 10): Requires Vacc Suit 0. * Combat Environment Suit (TL 10): Requires Vacc Suit 0. * Combat Armour (TL 11): Requires Vacc Suit 0. * Improved Boarding Vacc Suit (TL 12): 100,000 Cr. * Improved Combat Armour (TL 12): Requires Vacc Suit 0. * Ceramic Alloy Combat Armour (TL 13): Requires Vacc Suit 0. * Advanced Boarding Vacc Suit (TL 14): 400,000 Cr. * Advanced Combat Armour (TL 14): Requires Vacc Suit 0. * Psi-Enhanced Combat Armour (TL 16): Requires Vacc Suit 0. The Instruction skill rules are changed as follows: * Teaching reduces the amount of time to learn new skills by 1d6 days per week required. That is, if one needs 15 weeks to learn a certain skill, Instruction reduces the time to learn by 15d6 days. * The teacher's test is or Soc + Instruction. * The student's test is or Edu + the Effect of the teacher's test. If this test fails, the time to learn is not reduced; the student must spend the whole period learning to learn the skill. * Instruction needs at least 4 hours of instruction a day, five days a week. Denser training does not help. More diffuse training moves the potential time savings up on the Time Frames table for every halving of the training time - 10 hours a week mean a 10-60 hour/week reduction in training time, 5 hours a week mean a 6-24 hour/week reduction, and so on. A character undergoing Instruction cannot train skills in the normal fashion - Instruction is instead of it. * The teacher can teach a maximum number of students concurrently equal to 3 + their Instruction skill level. Starship missile rules are altered as follows: * Regular missiles do 3d6 damage, smart missiles do 3d6 damage, nuclear missiles do 6d6 damage (plus crew hit). * The second to-hit roll is removed. Missiles hit or miss based on the Gunnery roll alone (provided they are not otherwise made ineffective), calculating measure of effect from that. The modifier at the time of launch is used, should the gunner's state change for whatever reason. Logs Mercenaries/Sessions_1-F Mercenaries/Sessions_10-1F Mercenaries/Sessions_20-2F Mercenaries/Session_30 Mercenaries/Session_31 Mercenaries/Session_32 Mercenaries/Session_33 Mercenaries/Session_34 Mercenaries/Session_35 Mercenaries/Session_36 Mercenaries/Session_37 Mercenaries/Session_38 Mercenaries/Session_39 Mercenaries/Session_3A Mercenaries/Session_3B Mercenaries/Session_3C Mercenaries/Session_3D Mercenaries/Session_3E Mercenaries/Session_3F